Rainy Day
by rockstar1212
Summary: Dana's Point of View. Logan's sisters death, Dana goes to the funeral with him, things happen. Please read and review, I can't summarize it any better. DL


**Rainy Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**Author Note: So, I went to a viewing Monday. The funeral was Tuesday. It was my step-sisters great-grandmother. It was pretty sad, but it gave me an idea for this story. Totally DL fluff, mixed with sadness. I hope you like it.**

**Inspiration: The song 'Rainy Day' by Janel Parish.**

**--**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I walked down to lunch with Lola, who's become the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend, and we just clicked when I came back from France. Today is a bright, sunny day. At least, I thought it was.

As Lola and I approached the table, Zoey was the first to look up. Spread out in front of them was a newspaper. Michael and Chase slowly looked up, shaking their heads, then looking toward Logan. Oh no.

I looked back at Zoey, begging her for it to not be true. For the past two weeks, Logan's been in a slump, because his sister, Adrianna, was in the hospital. Two years ago, Adrianna was diagnosed with cancer. But they treated her, and she was supposed to be better.

Adrianna, or Adri as Logan calls her, took chemotherapy and radiation. The doctors told Logan and his family that Adri would be okay. They couldn't, however, guarantee that the cancer wouldn't come back. Logan spent hours talking to Adri on the phone while she was in the hospital, and we all went with him to go see her.

She really liked me, Logan had said later. He told me, blushing as he did so, that she thought he and I would make a cute couple. Logan, like the rest of us, is 17. We're seniors. Adrianna is 15, barely a sophomore.

Logan and I got pretty close on that trip. He talked to me about a lot of things, and I just listened to him. It brought us away from that whole 'love-hate' thing that Zoey always said we had. We became almost like Zoey and Chase, you could say. That's how close we've become.

Logan is still sitting there, he won't look up. Lola pats my arm, going over to sit by Zoey. I walk up behind Logan, putting my hands on his shoulders. He's shaking, and even without seeing his face, I know he's crying. I lean down, whispering in his ear that it'll all be okay.

The gang says their apologies to Logan and walk off, knowing Logan needs some time to get to a better point of this. I sit down beside him, putting my arm around his shoulders. He finally looks up at me, his face red, and his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Logan…it'll be okay. I promise."

He shakes his head, looking at his hands. I put my hand out, taking his hand in mine, causing him to look up at me. "No, it won't be okay. She's gone, D."

"Logan…why do you feel like this is your fault? It's not your fault." I reach out, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him to me. I notice some people staring, but I don't give it a second thought.

"If only I could've been home…been with her. The one time she really needed me, and I wasn't there." He sobbed, hugging me back.

"Logan, you can't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault. There is nothing you could've done to save her." I feel the tears sting the back of my eyes, but I have to be strong for him.

"The viewing is tonight, and the funeral is tomorrow. Adrianna never wanted anyone to wait a long time. She always said that once her time came, that we needed to have the viewing and funeral and all that, then bury her, so she could rest in piece."

"Do you…want me to come with you? I mean, for support other than your parents?"

"I'd love that. Thank you so much, Dana. And…I'm sure Adri would've wanted you there. You were the only friend I had that she approved of."

"Logan, I'll do anything for you. I've told you that."

"I know. Thank you so much."

"For what?" I asked, and he looked up at me.

"For being the best friend a person could ever ask for."

"Umm…thanks. That's really sweet."

"I try." He gave me a sad smile as we stood up and started back toward our dorms. He picked up the newspaper, taking it with him. The rest of the gang had already gone back to class, but Logan was excused. As for me, I just skipped out for the rest of the day.

Back in Logan's dorm, we sat on the floor, the paper spread open in front of us. Logan hadn't actually read it yet. He was too worried it would make him cry again. I looked at him for approval, and he nodded. With that, I began to read it out loud. Logan thought it wouldn't be as hard to take if he wasn't reading the words himself.

"_Adrianna Kaitlyn Reese, also known as Adri, was taken by God to a better place on October 16__th__, 2008. Adrianna was the daughter of Malcolm and Samantha Reese, a sister to Logan Reese and Jessica Vernon, and a sister-in-law to Andrew Vernon. Adrianna was born on February 8__th__, 1993. She was the youngest in her family. Adrianna dreamed of becoming an author, wishing to tell the world the truth about the strength it takes to fight cancer. Adrianna was diagnosed with cancer in 2006, but was cured for two years. Two months ago, Adrianna was diagnosed with leukemia caused by the chemotherapy she took two years ago. By the time the cancer was found in her body, she was already to far in. The doctors said their was nothing they could do, and thought it best she do all the things she had always wanted in the little time she had left. The viewing for Miss Reese will be tonight at the Reese's home, as that was Adrianna's wish. The funeral will be tomorrow at two o'clock, at Lakeside Funeral Home, with the burial immediately following."_

"That was nice." I whispered, looking up to see Logan staring off into space, tears streaking his face.

"Why her? What did she do to deserve this?" He muttered, looking at me now.

"I don't know, Logan. Nobody deserves this kind of thing. At least, Adri died in her sleep, and she wasn't in pain, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish I could've been with her."

"Logan, I'm sure there was a reason this happened to her. Maybe…it was to tell you and your family to never take things for granted. Or maybe it was to tell you to take risks in life, and not just take the safe road along, but to take some chances."

"You're right, Dana. You're always right." It confused me for a second, but the confusion was stopped dead in it's tracks when Logan's lips met mine. Seconds later he pulled back, looking at me. "There. That was my first risk."

--

Logan and I packed our bags and left PCA without much thought. I still couldn't get over the fact that he'd kissed me. When we pulled up to his house, cars were already there. Logan gave me a simple, sad smile before getting out and extending a hand to me. He told the driver to take our bags in through the back door and leave them in his room. I later found out that this driver was like a best friend to Logan.

As I got out of the limo, Logan went to let go of my hand, but I held onto it. He smiled a little before leading me into his house. I'd been there before, but not when such a bad mood was over the house. People were everywhere, most lined up to go up to see Adrianna in her casket. I noticed a couple of girls standing in line, who looked about 15. I'm guessing they are Adrianna's friends. Logan led me past the line and up to his parents.

Right away, his mother hugged him, her face giving way to a new batch of tears. I could hear her whispering something to him, but I couldn't make it out. Next he hugged his father, then Jessica, who was standing beside her husband, Andrew. Logan's mom, Samantha, turned to me, spreading out her arms to hug me.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Reese. I really am." I said in her ear as she nodded, wiping at her eyes as she pulled back.

"I know. But she's in a better place, right? It's better than her suffering."

And then it was time for the viewing to begin. Jessica turned on the music that Adri had listed in the letter she wrote to her parents, explaining all about what she wanted her funeral to be like.

The casket was a soft pink, with white lace around it. Jessica and Andrew stood on one side, ready to greet all these people. Logan's mother and father stood, ready to open the casket and listen to all the apologies they would soon be receiving. Logan and I stood on the other side, silently. Jessica and Andrew were whispering, but stopped when Logan's mother, in front of all those people, turned to open the casket. I saw Logan tense up out of the corner of my eye, and I looked up at him. He looked back at me, and I took his hand.

Adrianna looked beautiful in her casket. The soft pink blanket covering her, and the white shirt she was wearing made her look like an angel. Her face was done up just right, and if you didn't know better, you could think she was just sleeping. Logan held my hand tighter as his eyes focused on her face.

Jessica was already crying, hugging what I assumed was Logan's grandmother. When the lady got to us, she hugged Logan tight. When she turned to me, I smiled slightly, just to be polite.

"Grandma, this is Dana. She's my…" He looked at me, almost questioning me on what exactly we were.

I looked right back at him for a second, then took the risk. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, you've certainly found a nice one, huh Logan?" And with that, she moved on.

--

The funeral was long and sad, with pretty much everyone crying. I sat in the front row with Logan, his parents, Jessica, and Andrew. When they started talking about how amazing Adrianna was, I saw Logan's eyes well up with tears. I took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, but I couldn't stop the tears from filling my own eyes.

As the funeral was winding down, Logan's mother stood and walked to the front. In her hands, she held a letter. Softly, she explained that Adrianna had written this letter for the people at her funeral to her. Then, just as softly, she opened the letter and began to read.

"_If you are reading this, or having it read to you, you must be at my funeral. I hope you're not crying, because I want people to think of me and be happy, not sad. Opinions have always been important to me, and I want people to have a good memory of me. Now, I'm going to tell you some things about myself that you would've never known without this letter._

_I love the color black, even though my room is pink and I wear pink clothes. Black shows that you have a sense of style and don't have to be like everyone else. Truthfully, I hate cheerleading, even though I've let it become my life. Cheerleading was something I was interested in while in elementary school, but once I hit middle school, I never stopped. All my friends were cheerleaders, so I let it become something I loved, at least on the outside. On the inside, I would've rather been playing soccer. I love to run. I love the rain, and thunderstorms too. When it's raining, everything is so calming, and nothing is as important as it once was. _

_Even though I can't control anything, I hope that it rains the day of my funeral. Maybe that would calm down the tears I know will be falling from my mother's and sister's eyes. I know that my best friends will be upset too, and that's why we're friends, because they'd do anything for me._

_I hope, slightly, that I have made a difference in someone's life. Even if it's not somebody I know, or was even friends with for that matter, I still hope that I could have the power to do that. I'm not afraid of dying, because I'd rather die than live life suffering from all the things that have picked me to become a part of. Two years ago, I was so scared for my life when I found out about the cancer, but I'm just glad the doctors saved me for this long. I hope you noticed that I'm not writing this letter in past tense, even though as you hear this, it would actually be in past tense._

_I hope I look good in my casket. I hope mom doesn't cry too much. Just remember mom, I'm watching over you now. I'm watching over you, just like you watched over me all those long nights while I was sick from the chemo. I love you mom, you'll never get to hear it again from me, but just make sure you know it deep down. Same goes for you daddy. _

_Jessica, I wish you the best in your life with Andrew. I'm glad I got to be a part of your wedding, even though I might not get to see your kids. Tell them about me, make sure they know that I'm watching over them, protecting them. Logan, I hope you enjoy your life too. If you're still at PCA right now, know that I'll be watching your graduation, just like I would've been, had this not happened to me. If you're in college now, I wish you the best of luck with it. Logan, please tell your friends from PCA that it was great to get to meet them, and they are such nice people. Please tell Dana that I thought you guys were perfect for each other, even if you don't like her, and she doesn't like you._

_I love everyone that is at my funeral, and I hope that none of you will ever forget me. I'll miss you, but I'll be watching over you now, and protecting you. I wonder, slightly, if any of the girls from school that hated me are at my funeral. If you are, just know that I didn't hate you like you thought I did. I only acted like I did, because you hated me. Now, I see that there's no point in hating anyone. Love and hugs, Adrianna."_

The tears were falling down my face as Logan's mother read Adrianna's words. Logan was crying too, as was Jessica and Andrew. Logan's mother wiped her eyes, and everyone came up to pay their last respects to Adrianna before the burial.

Logan leaned in to me and whispered in my ear. "The girls in the cheer outfits were Adrianna's best friends. The other young girls are the girls she said hated her."

I nodded, tears still falling a little. That letter was so sad. Logan slipped his arm around me as we walked out of the funeral home.

--

In the limo on the way back to PCA, Logan turned to me, and I did the same.

"Thank you so much for being there for me, D."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." I smiled, while cringing on the inside at the word friends.

"Is that really all you want to be? Friends?" A disappointed look came over his face, and I moved closer to him.

"Do you?" I asked, not wanting to mess up our friendship if he didn't feel the same way.

"Dana…I think you and I both know the answer to that." He said, leaning in and kissing me. When he pulled back, he smiled, knowing I felt the exact same way he did.

This is exactly how Adrianna would've wanted it. She thought Logan and I would make a cute couple, well she got her wish. Now, every time I think about my relationship with Logan, I think about Adri, and vice versa.

And that's exactly how she would've wanted it. Because I'll never be forgetting her. Not that I ever could anyway.

**AN: Okay, so I hope you guys liked this. It took me three days to get it all written down, and this is my longest oneshot yet. I'm in the mood to write, so I'm going to go work on Secrets. I will try to update Switching Lives this month, but I'm really busy with school and don't have that much time to write anymore. Hannah Learns the truth…, should be updated in the next couple weeks. Thanks for reading, and please review. Also, look out for two more oneshots coming soon, Fearless and Rockstar.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
